WHAT GOES SNIKT IN THE NIGHT
by Chaotic-Kindness
Summary: Earth in Marvel realm is about to be destroyed. Wolverine finds himself relocated to Earth DC realm, Gotham City. Gotham, villain, and hero will never be the same again. Nuff said. Rated M because I write what the voices in my head tell me to. Dr Strange is only the character i used to connect the two realms. He has no planed future in story. I own nothing! Please don't sue me!H
1. Chapter 1

WHAT GOES SNIKT IN THE NIGHT

The time was and yet not, is and still to come, possibly. Located every ware and no ware in particular, sat a man. Hovering in a seated position to be exact was one Dr. Steven Strange. For one who had seen and done things that would baffle and terrify great men, Steven should have more control of his feelings than he had at the moment.

Steven found himself in a strange predicament. With all his abilities and knowledge he had become himself a conundrum among the realms and realties that be. Dr. Strange was of the Earthen Realm. Yet by transcending to realms beyond that of Earth, Strange was not. It was through this loop hole, grayish area of governing laws that had given him the information that troubled him now.

He had spoken with Uatu the watcher about events that were transpiring that would cause a domino effect leaving the Earth destroyed. A discovery had been found on how to alter the x-gene, causing it to mimic the other DNA strands around it becoming filler strands in the DNA and render the x-gene effects non-existent. Once humanity started to use this as a treatment/weapon, the mutant population would plummet. Many lives would be lost in the civil war of survival leaving both sides fractured and divided. Without the power of many of Earth's heroes and villains; there will not be enough to protect against alien forces seeking to plunder Earth of its population and resources. Eventually Earth's core would be taped and extracted as a heat power source, leaving the Earth lifeless and ironically nothing more than "the third ROCK from the sun."

Dr. Strange knew the time would pass quickly and that this course was unpreventable. This weapon/cure would be found and he could not persuade the governments to not use it. Their pride in their strength would never allow then to admit that they needed "freaks" to help them protect their world. The mistrust between the nations would never allow them to unite in time to prevent the inevitable extinction that would be coming. Even if they could, there would still not be enough to defend against what was lying and waiting for this "death cure" to be administered. After all they planed it this way.

Steven would try to save as many as he could starting with heroes that were immortal. Their immortality and knowledge of other dimensions was a grey enough area, that their liberation would not find any resistance with the Watchers and Way keepers. Then he would try as many remaining heroes as he could. After all where mercy is showed, mercy should be given.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Seven for the review. And to King Old Betsy for the, add to faves.**

Italic type will be internal thoughts. Bold will be author's inputs.

Chapter 2

The world had unraveled faster that Logan could have predicted. Considering all that he had experienced that was saying something. He knew tension was thick between "evil" mutant, and world governments. Feelings about "good" mutants like the X-groups (X-force, X-factor, Excalibur, and the X-men) were strained at best. It didn't matter how many times they saved the world alongside the Avengers or the Fantastic Four. The governments of the world, state and local law enforcement, along with hate groups like the Friends of Humanity united with their cure to end the mutant threat.

Differences of views quickly vanished and lines of morality, unity, and civil rights were drawn. Both sides called to arms both hero and villain, human and mutant alike. What started as "vaccinations" drew retaliations of massacre and annihilation. The decision to either stand their ground with the mansion's advanced defenses and weapon systems. Or scatter and try to relocate underground, had been decided for them. The amount of lives that would be lost in the siege on the mansion would be horrendous, leaving the inevitable loss in the end lives and property.

Logan tried to calm himself as his body hummed with agitation and restlessness. Sweat covered his tee shirt as he stood in the gym in his cabin some ware in Canada's vast wilderness. The Wolverine wanted to shed this humanity in response to what humanity had already taken from him and join the wilds that called to all his senses. His keen hearing heard the deer eating the foliage along his property. The scents of the outdoors and her inhabitances formed a perfect aroma; tickling his taste buds and whispered of home.

Logan knew he'd be alive forever. He figured that he'd either be found eventually. Then deal with whatever views remained towards mutants. Or become like Creed and …. No, that was not an option.

His meditations and contemplations were severed by the new scents that materialized in the room. The sweet and old stench of magic was unmistakable, followed by none other than Dr. Strange.

_Shit, whatever brought "Copperfield" to this place; means things just went from bizarre to fucked! I'm going to need a beer!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**I own nothing, please don't sue me :-{**

Dr. Strange POV

The cabin was surprisingly tranquil and had some modern touches engrained into the rugged texture of the rest of the surroundings. Many of the items and furniture were no doubt old; the owner himself unbeknownst to him was well over four hundred years old. Speaking of the "Old Man" there stood James "Logan" Howlett. 5'9", midnight raven black hair that flared along the sides of his head down into thick mutton chop sideburns, and formed horn like points on top of the sides of his head that no formula of gel could accomplish. His age looked to be that of early thirties with a muscle build of a professional weight lifer's wet dream. Greek gods would be jealous. Hazel eyes that looked hard from years of war and adventures. It was clear that Logan was more irritated that usual making Steven nervous. Taking a quick settling breath, Steven says. "Greetings Logan, my apologies for the intrusion, no doubt you are wondering what brings me to the untamed lands of Canada. More importantly your "fortress of solitude." I bring you dire news and a solution, albeit, a dire one it is."

Logan's POV

Dr Strange informs Logan on all that has transpired, and what the near future holds for Earth.

_A beer? Someone restock the bar, give me the keys, and get the fuck out!_ I try digest what's been said. This is not the first time I've heard that the world is going to end. The X-men and I have been there done that countless times. This time feels different somehow. Instead of the no quit no fail, best there is attitude response. It's replaced with the realization that Steven is right. I have to see this as a match between the Hulk and Juggernaut vs. myself, and Creed is the referee. Even I can't change the outcome in this.

No POV

Pacing back and forth, Logan asks, "What is the solution you came up with". His voice an agitated growl and not meant at Steven, but from frustration of having to accept a form of defeat. "There were some 'loop holes' in the rules regarding 'dimensional exoduses' allowing you to be relocated to another Earth Dimension". Steven continues, "They are your knowledge and travels to alternate realties and dimensions and that you are immortal. The other Earth is similar to this one in many ways: same financial structure, historical facts are the same and it looks the same from space. There are some differences however: there are no mutants, only meda-humans, and others". Steven says reluctantly .Logan thins it over than asks, "What's the 'cover story' I'm going in with, and resources available to me?" Years of experience with covert operations kick in, and it's business as usual.

Reaching into thin air Steven produces a parchment paper that smells of magic. "These Papers will become authentic documents confirming the identity of your choosing." Steven states, "Each one designed for identification, medical, citizenship, and employment verifications. There is also a magic memory stick that will establish your identity virally, simply find any computer connected to the World Wide Web. " Returning the papers into nothingness again Steven continues. "Sadly I bestow upon you, the benefactor of Charles Francis Xavier financial worth. Although you are not a user of magic, I'm gifting you with this magical 'Bag of holding.' Your experiences with telepathic conversation and thinking will enable you to access the inventory and communicate your desired item you wish to recover from its contents. The principles of what can and cannot be stored in here will be made known to you when you assume ownership of it." Steven removes from within his robes a large heavy gold man's weeding band on a gold chain. "This is a Restoration Ring. This will restore all your memories and your edict memory." Steven's countenance falters and he becomes saddened. "My friend, I caution you with this advice. Refrain from curiosity, until you are established in your new life. I can only partially imagine what will be divulged to you. Sadly all the questions that find answers, all the answers that would have led to circumstances unresolved and any other outcome will all be dead to you. Find closure and balance with this first, and then forge a new fate for yourself. Are you ready?" Steven asks trying to recompose himself a put a bit of optimism in his voice. Logan standing still closes his eyes, gathers the all too familiar scents, sounds and feel of home for the last time. Opening his misty eyes he recomposes and centers himself. "Let's do this, on the bright side at least there's no flying involved." Logan growls.

BLINK; with a flash of brilliant light they are gone.

**Sorry it took so long to get Logan to DC realm. I wanted there to be a solid reason for his relocation. Also I may use this reason in future marvel character relocations. In different stories though… maybe. **

** Next; Logan tries to start over with his new life or will Wolverine establish himself as the dominate alpha in Gotham City?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**I own nothing, please don't sue me :-{**

The cave was cold, dank, and smelled of guano. Dripping water echoed through the cavern like a perfect metronome. Stalagmites like fearsome teeth and fangs covered the cave celling. The floor was littered by stalagmites adding to the element of uneasiness that lingered in this place. Deep within the recesses of the cave was the opposite environment.

Surrounded by state of the art technology was the owner of his lair. Huddled in front of an impressively large computer was a creature of intense focus and relentless drive to achieve his mission. Bat Man, self-appointed Guardian of Gotham City. Hero to some, hated by others, feared by all that would do evil in His City. Bat Man was entering data, cross referencing map locations, and comparing testimony recovered unwillingly from lowlifes. He was so concentrated on his quest he had momentarily forgotten about his guest.

John Jones aka, Martian Manhunter was there not only observing Bat Man at work, (being a detective also Jon enjoyed watching him piece things together) he was also there on business. Calmly Jon again states, "Bruce, you were required to attend the founders meeting at Watchtower for updating and briefing. I understand your attachment to the protection of Gotham, but as a founding member of the league your presence is needed."

"I was not informed there were any pressing matters that would be covered in this meeting, so my presence is needed here." Bat Man's rough voice states. All the while Bat Man never slows his clock work like movements in pursuit of his quest.

Jon continues unperturbed by Bat Man's unwavering, matter of fact, to the point reason. "Diana said you would say that. Still as a founding member…"

"…A founding member, not the founding member. They don't need me there when Gotham dose. Things as festering below the surface, and I intend to find out what it is, and stop it before it erupts." Bat Man counters.

This is why Jon was sent, any other of the League members would be unnerved by Bruce's personality. Jon on the other hand took in all in stride, continuing to evade Bruce's attempts to get him to leave in a huff due to frustration. Instead Jon changed up his strategies in order to convince Bruce to see reason and restore some peace to the League.

Jon tried again, "You do understand…. Wh…at … who? PAIN... RAGE AAAHHHAAHHAAH!

Jon's telepathy and empathy overwhelm him as he drops into unconsciousness. Bat Man responds within a fraction of a second and is by Jon's side checking on him.

"Watchtower, this is an emergence, teleport requested for two to the infirmary."

"Voice recognition acknowledged." The AI confirmed.

Once Jon and Bruce arrived in the infirmary, Jon started to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" Jon asked weakly.

"You're in the infirmary on Watchtower, Jon are you ok, what happened to you?" asked Bat Man.

"I'm unsure; I sensed a state of mind filled with ranges of emotions stronger than I can ever remember. Rage, unbridled, uninhibited rage flooded by pain and so much death." Jon said. "Happening right now in Gotham, from this distance I can sense it without being overwhelmed."

"Jon, locate where it's at and have the computer teleport me there." Bat Man snapped.

**10 minutes earlier…**

The building was nothing more than a large steel structure that would have been used for storage of vehicles with rollup doors all around. Two hundred thugs, two-bit gangbangers, pimps, and drug dealers gathered. Twenty five from each faction of the city had met here to devise a plan to fill the vacuum of crime that had been formed by Bat Man sending all the 'heavy players' into prison.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed depositing an overwhelmed, furious, pissed off, nightmare of death and destruction. Weapons appear in the hands of everyone else in the warehouse. Someone cries out "SUPERHERO, KILL HIM!" and the place erupts with gunfire.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I had the sensation of traveling similar to when Elf (Nightcrawler) would teleport us, only different in some way. I become aware of my surrounds again and find I'm still in my cabin. "_Fortress of Solitude" where'd he come up with that, Steven is truly Strange._ The immediate surroundings within the cabin smell the same. Beyond that it feels different, smells off. Like listening to your favorite song and the tempo is slightly slower or faster.

I know Strange said to wait before I find out all I was and lost. How do I form a new identity if I can't remember who I was? It's time to see what was taken from me.

Logan puts on the ring and starts the chain of events that was and is his life. Unbeknownst to him the fail safe within the spell of the ring clothes him in his hero outfit. It's the one from his days in X-Force, gray and black boots, pants divided down the middle of both legs half black half gray; from his neck down forming a T across his chest spanning down to his crotch in black, along the sides and shoulders in gray. The cowl gray and his points black. Next, a karma spell sends him where karma is needed.

Within the swelling tsunami of emotions, memories, pain, joy, happiness and lost Logan hears "SUPERHERO, KILL HIM!" Overwhelmed, furious, pissed off and confused Wolverine takes over. Time stops, ears adjust to sounds near and far simultaneously like sonar retrieving information of everyone and every ware in the room. His nose smells scents ranging from emotions, weapons and proximity to himself. Even his skin and hairs become sensor receivers detecting movement and anticipating intentions beforehand. Lastly, his eyes missing nothing confirm the data being collected into his brain. Time starts as a barrage of bullets tear into Wolverine ripping fabric and flesh. Some ricochet off his adamantium bones and skull hitting other members during the assault. As his healing factor repairs the wounds Wolverine does what he does best. Weapons of steel and bodies of flesh and bone fair the same against the six claws of mutilation and carnage. A gang member was listening to the stereo in his ride when the shit hit the fan. In a hurry to get his guns, he leans on the volume on his remote and the music blares from his 2000 watt system. A demonic smile adorns Wolverine's blood soaked face as the song "Bodies" from Drowning Pool becomes the soundtrack to the massacre. Sternums and ribs are sliced as three or six slashes leave them bleeding out on the floor. Lungs are ruptured as the poor bastards gurgling cries and screams end as they drown in their own blood. A bullet ricochets off Wolverine's claw hitting someone in the knee. As he falls over Wolverine retracts two of the three claws and decapitates him. As his head spins around there is enough life left for his mind to register looking down into his neck on top of his shoulders, leaving his face permanently frozen with petrified fear.

As the songs ends the gun fire has ended and the very few smart ones have fled to inform their groups of what has been unleashed on Gotham this night. Logan becomes aware of what has happened as his final wounds heal; strangely even his costume fabric repairs itself. Again Logan is teleported away. Before Logan completely disappears, Batman appears into the tomb of death and sees Logan's silhouette vanish.

**Batman POV**

I leave Jon and appear in a warehouse riddled with bullets, blood every ware, bodies destroyed and music blaring. My visor starts snapping pictures another camera recording live feed being recorded wirelessly to a hard drive. If there are any clues here I'll get to the bottom of whom or what did this in my city. I grab some guns that appear to be severed cleanly. I'll examine them back at the lab. The screaming of police sirens tell me it's time to go. I pull out my grappling gun and ascend to the roof where I'm picked up by the bat jet remotely called by myself to get me back to the lab; there is a killer on the loose.


	5. Chapter 5

First off let me apologize for taking so long to update this story. I promise this will never be abandoned, and there is a substantial amount of ideas for this story. Thanks for the reviews. I'm open to suggestions on a paring (if only temporary) a thought was Poisson Ivy. After all Batman has his guilty pleasure, Catwoman right?

I want to also welcome merceralex117 and GRIMMtheBITCH'1. And a shot out to cew1088 and seven thanks for the reviews I'll do my best to not let you all down again.

That being said on with the update.

It'd been 3 months since the incident at the warehouse and Batman was no closer to finding out the killer's identity. He'd been over and over the video footage from the camera in his mask. He had even hacked into the files at the police station to check out the autopsy reports. It had been described as a massacre. Who or what they had been firing at had been all over the place. Some wounds had been caused by ricochets from "friendly fire." The crime scene had been such a blood bath that distinguishing DNA from victim and killer was impossible. Even the weapons he had found that were cut in pieces led only to a frustrating dead end for clues. What he had noticed about the guns left more questions than answers. On a microscopic level whenever two types of materials collide or cut each other there is a transfer between one and the other. Plastic pieces sticks in the metal or softer metal shards get wedged into the other harder metal. Whatever had cut these weapons was harder than the tempered treated steel that made up the barrels of the guns. Batman had gone over file profiles trying to find any villain that would match this type of slaughter. One thing he knew for certain was with all the experience he had surveying a crime scene, he knew it was one adversary that they had all been fighting. Batman also wrestled with a decision that he would have to make. He knew he could send Robin and Batgirl out to cover more ground if they split up but he feared what would happen if they ran into this trained killer alone. Batman was pulled from his thoughts when his computer lit up indicating that the bat signal had been activated. His concerns and this riddle would have to wait until he was able to get back; right now someone in Gotham needed him.

Three months had gone by and it took Logan some time to think about the new identity he was going to live with here in his new home. He had taking time to familiarize himself with this dimension and compare it to what he knew from home. He had thought about starting somewhere in Japan or somewhere else in the world but felt that it would clash too much with his memories from his past. With his new found wealth he figured it would be better to blend into a major metropolitan area. Metropolis seemed like a likely idea but he found himself drawn to the darker side of Gotham City. With his memories fully restored Logan had familiarized himself with all his skills. The idea of helping people seem to be what pulled at him the most. But joining the police force would take too much time with cadet training and going into the Academy. And trying to recreate those documents would cause more questions.

So why was Logan standing out in front of Gotham City Police Department? Logan had come up with the different angle. As he walked through the front doors the police department was a hustle and bustle of activity even now at 8 o'clock at night. The detective at the counter watched Logan approach carefully, he could tell there was something different about him. He wasn't like the normal people to walk through the door. He had a demeanor about him of combat and of danger. His stature and the way he carried himself spoke of a predator ready to attack at any indications of danger. He wasn't a tall man but what he lacked in height he made up for it in solid muscle.

"Can I help you"? The officer asked.

"I'm here to speak with Commissioner Gordon." Logan said in his politest rough voice.

"What is it regarding?"

"I'm here to offering my services as a criminal and crime scene profiler."

Officer Mitchell didn't expect that response but recover quickly and said.

"Profiler, like that voodoo psychic mumbo jumbo? You can't be serious."

Logan casually sniffed the officer's scent and said.

"For lunch you went down to Centerfolds, had a couple drinks during your lunch break, vodka base, with (the dancers) Starlight and Destiny."

Officer Mitchell frozen with fear and felt light headed. But before he could respond Commissioner Gordon was coming down the hall.

Logan's heightened sense of smell smelled the alcohol on his breath and was familiar with those two dancing girls' scents because he had been there before.

"Relax bub, I'm not going to rat you out."

Officer Mitchel relaxed just in time so Commissioner Gordon knew nothing of the interaction.

"Sir this is…" Mitchel trailed off, when he realized he had not gotten Logan's name.

"Logan Xavier Howllet, I am here to offering my services as a criminal and crime scene profiler.

They shook hands and Gordon could tell by the handshake that Logan was all that he appeared. Strong enough to crush his hand yet alert enough to provide just enough strength to leave an impression of confidence and control. Gordon's police instincts told him that there was more to Logan than what the file, background check, and the man that stood before him reviled. True they did have need of a profiler since their last one had uncovered so much that "allegedly" Joker put a hit on her. Her and her car ended up in the harbor. That is why Gordon wanted to meet with Logan about the job before the end of his day.

"Yes mister Howllet I received your portfolio. Some rather amazing things you've see and done. Let's conduct this in my office then." Gordon said.

As they started down towards Gordon's office Sara Mitchel burst through the front doors. As soon as her eyes found her father she erupted. "Dad, Sherri'sintroublesomeonetookher…"

Whoa there Sara slow down and breathe, what happened?" Mitchel told her. This was not good, both Gordon and Mitchel knew this was definitely out of character for Sara. Even for a seventeen year old she would never be this unraveled unless there was real trouble. Logan had seen reactions like this before and knew that time was of the essence.

Taking control of the situation, Logan asked." Who took your friend?"

"I don't know." Sara cried trembling. "I went to get her to go see a movie and her door was open a little. I looked inside and saw her shoes on the floor like they had been kicked off. And things knocked on the floor like there was a struggle. There was blood on the floor…"Her eyes got large and she started to panic even worse than before.

Logan looked at officer Mitchel, "Where does her friend live?"

Mitchel still trying to calm his daughter slipped into officer mode long enough for him to give Logan the street name and the description of the house. He couldn't remember the exact address, and Sara was in no condition to help. After getting a general direction from Gordon, Logan used his cell phone to get the direction to the street. It was only two blocks away, Sara must have been so distraught, she never thought to call the police. She just ran to the station, to her father for help.

Back at the station Gordon whet to the rooftop and lit the beacon in hopes that Batman would arrive in time as dispatch sent a unit to check the crime scene.

Logan found the house just as Sara had described, only the blood that was on the floor was enough to indicate a small wound from a bloody nose or cut, doubtful that it in of itself was serous. The crime scene however was definitely that of an abduction. The scents were strong and fresh no more than half an hour old. The smell of chloroform was strong, so he followed it to where the man had parked the car in her driveway. There had been another waiting there and smelled of cheap cigars, and whatever vehicle was used, needed a tune-up. So on his '67 Harley Fat Boy Logan went hunting.

The trail was easy to follow because they had on reason to believe anyone was following them. The direction was true without any double backs, and ended at the destination. It was a vacant office park that had been built and then left unrented when the economy turned. Logan had covered his bike with a camouflage cover and stashed it in the overgrowth in the back. His quarry's scent led to one of the smaller buildings where the windows had been painted over. When he got closer the other smells that hit his nose enraged Logan and he struggled to suppress a growl. There was some makeshift type of security system there, no doubt for surveillance only. With a muffled extension of one of his claws, he cut the feed to the camera without being seen. Logan then cut the door around the deadbolt so there would be no break in the contact therefor bypassing the alarm.

He had retrieved his costume from the magical bag of holding that was ever present with him. As he entered the building he found an emergency fire evacuation map posted to show the exits. He used that to familiarize himself to the layout of the floor plan. He could hear people further inside the largest office in the back. All the scents matched and there were more female scents that were new to him. All was dark except for the room his prey was in. He sniffed and heard the other three new females in another smaller office. If he freed them, they may panic and eliminate the element of surprise he had right now. That could put them all in danger or let the culprits get away.

In the master office Logan saw a make shift scene for filming, lighting, and a camera. Sara was still unconscious, but her clothes were undone and ready to be removed when the camera started. Drugs and needles were on the table just out of the scene. No doubt there to make the girls less combative. The Camera man was fat and smelled of whiskey, he had been the driver. The other man was fit, clean cut, and naked as the day he was born. The camera man started the camera and watched as the girl's clothes were removed and a ball gag put into Sara's mouth. Neither of them was aware of Wolverine's lethal intentions. Wolverine came up behind the fat man, and in a seamless motion; covered the man's mouth with a silencing vice-like grip. With Wolverine's other fist pressed into the man's back almost breaking the third and fifth ribs, a muffled SNINT escaped, as the fat man died twitching in silence on Wolverine's claws.

Matt heard a metal sound from behind the camera and hoped it would not ruin the filming. With his peripheral vision he could not really see Todd behind the camera. The lights shone in on him and Todd stood in the outer darkness. He could see Todd's silhouette in the dark still standing there, so Matt continued to get his new "star" ready.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" Matt, never even felt the jaw crushing blow the knocked him out.

When Matt awoke a very short time after, he was still naked. He was strapped to the bed that was now vertical, along the wall. Pain in his broken jaw was amplified by the ball gag in his mouth. It had been removed from the girl that still lay unconscious on the floor. With his head still somewhat spinning Matt thought he saw Batman without the cape. But as Wolverine turned towards him, Matt forgot about the pain when he locked eyes with his captor as petrified fear made him numb.

That numbness vanished as levels of excruciating pain was delivered to him. Wolverine took the small torch that was used for cooking the drugs, and he heated his claws so they would melt the flesh cauterizing the wounds he inflected. Wolverine could feel his hand burn as the heat transferred through the adamantium into his own flesh. His "healing factor" would fix it; Matt on the other hand was without. The smell of burning hair and scalp fill the room as Wolverine mutilated Matt's head and face. Flesh and blood cooked like bacon and Wolverine could hear Matt's heart racing. He was going into sever shock as he gagged gasping and screaming.

"You aren't going to die and get off that easy." Wolverine growled.

Wolverine took the doping drug in the needle and put it into Matt, keeping him from going into a shock that would have killed him. Next Wolverine heated his claws again, this time destroying Matt's Achilles tendon in each leg. Only with artificial help would he ever walk again. Then Wolverine heated his claws again and castrated Matt. Finally, with his two outer claws heated Matt clinched his eyes shut as Wolverine slowly destroyed Matt's eyes cooking them through his eyelids, leaving his ears unharmed for a reason. Darkness took Matt as he passed out yet still very much alive.

Logan, finished changing back into his alter persona. As he freed the girls he told them. "Your safe now the police and EMT's are in rout, you're going to be o.k."

All the girls held each other and helped revive Sara.

Batman heard the call from dispatch and was in rout to the location ahead of authorities. The abductions had been something Robin had been looking into while Batman tried to fine Gotham's newest threat. With the bat jet hovering on auto-pilot Batman repelled down to the roof. With a quick tap of buttons, the bat jet flew out of site. It remained close incase extraction was needed. Batman quickly entered the master office and was slammed to a halt as his visor cam, eyes, and nose was assaulted by the crime scene. Again the sound of police and EMT's sirens jerked him back into focus. Batman saw the camera and in a matter of seconds had downloaded the contents of the camera's memory, Batman left the camera there for the police. He disappeared into the night leaving no sign of his arrival or departure from the crime scene.

A few seconds later, Logan and the police arrive at the master office. Everyone was shocked to silence except Logan. There was a new scent, someone had just been here and left. In the momentary silence Logan's acute hearing hears a muffled jet, and the sound of something flapping in the air outside. As he looks out the window Logan watches as Batman ascends a grapple line into a badass jet and flies away.

_I have got to get me one of those_ Logan thinks as he returns to the matter at hand.

**Author's notes:**

Sorry again for going so long without updating. I promise this story will not be abandoned. Again let me know who would be a good pairing for Logan. I hope to have a confrontation soon but don't want to rush it. There are still some foundational pieces to how Logan's presence will affect DC's heroes' secret identities lives. With Logan's wealth, sharks are not the most dominate predators in the business pool. Jungles both organic and concrete are where Logan is the best at what he does. Stay tuned…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Another three weeks had come and gone, and Batman finally had time to renew his search for Gotham's new psychopath. Having to lead two separate lives, one that was owner of Wane Enterprises pulled him often in every direction but that which Bruce wanted to go. With the economy struggling, everyone was affected by it. So decisions needed to be made that only the owner could make dramatically hindering Batman's endeavors. As Batman uploaded the data he'd pulled from the digital camera he prepared himself for what may have been caught on the footage.

Watching each scene only long enough to identify each girl then matching them with the missing persons list that had been growing over the last six months. It was during one of these scenes that Batman hears,

"All this hi-tech equipment so you can watch porn, Bruce I'm at a loss for words right now." The voice very parental and disappointed with a hint of facetiousness belonged to the one and only Dick Grayson aka. Robin. Batman doesn't even indicate his annoyance with Dick and continues checking the feed for clues about this deadly killer.

Batman then comes across an unconscious girl not matching anyone on the missing persons list. Batman pauses the video on the girl to run face recognition software, when another voice chimes in.

"Holy shit, I know her" Barbara Gordon aka. Batgirl shouts. "That's Sara Mitchel friend from school' what the hell is going on?"

Batman, no longer needing to identify "Jane Doe" continues to play the footage as he explains about the found missing persons on this movie. Both Batgirl and Robin are watching and listen to Batman when there is a sudden bumping of the picture. Batman stops speaking as a muffled metallic SINKT is heard followed by more muffled noises. Then a thump only a limp body would make is herd by the three trained detective heroes.

The next few minutes of footage leaves a searing impression that rattles the very core of each hero. When it's finally over the scene is left focused on a still living butchered human being, twitching in misery. All three heroes are brought back to their senses when an emergency comes over the police scanner and Batman turns of the screen. Reports of an explosion down town Gotham instinctively send the heroes towards their respective places to gear up for action.

The last three weeks had been very eventful for Logan. Gotham was without a doubt a cesspool of criminals and thugs. The cases he had covered weren't all homicide. Theft, burglary, and a slew of other crimes kept him busy. Missing persons and kidnappings were higher than expected. Thankfully with Logan's still mysterious abilities, any crime that had fresh leads or scents ended up solved. In the short amount of time Logan had been here in Gotham, he was now starting to connect the dots in the crime world. With the criminal's complete records at his fingertips, history kept repeating and patterns were forming.

This is why even on Logan's day off; he is still researching the criminal structure of Gotham. In doing so it had also led him to research the local (dimension) heroes and vigilantes. The biggest thing that stands out to Logan is the vast fan base and information there is about the titled Justice League. Like the Avengers from home, there is a very open book impression given about these heroes. Some of the stats or claims of the powers, abilities, and origins that belong to some of the members are jaw dropping. Logan must admit seeing this world's "Superman" go toe-to-toe with Hulk or Juggernaut, would be a story of stories. Even this Batman from Gotham is covered rather extensively ranging from suspected fighting styles and the many (and I mean many) gadgets he uses. That backed by countless POVs all over YouTube, Logan can see his nightly activities may put him within their flight path.

Considering all these things, Logan has chosen to research this information at the local coffee house. Smells are pleasant and everyone is preoccupied with their daily life to be any distraction. That being said, why does Logan have that feeling of danger in the pit of his stomach? Before he can devise an answer an explosion goes off shattering the windows throwing glass every ware.

Stranger POV

He had enjoyed the time here in Gotham. It was nice enough in the day time, for a major city. Night time was another thing altogether around here. He had stopped to get a quick bite, than leave to wherever caught his eye on the map. Without hint or warning an explosion erupted behind him. A softball size piece of building ricocheted off a pole hitting him in the head dazing him from whatever was going to be his next move.

Stunned he stood there dizzy and confused as ringing in his ears canceled out the sounds around him. He then sees a jagged piece of metal flying at him, and for that moment is frozen where he stands.

Logan had already been looking around, searching for the reason this uneasiness squirmed inside him. Like an animal knows when something is about to happen. Just milliseconds after the explosion, Logan sees a chunk of rock hit someone in the head. Logan also notices (more like a trick of the eye, an afterthought, a visual impression) the guy flicker that stops when he's hit in the head. As panic starts to gather in the surrounding crowd Logan sees the person is somewhat dazed, because there is no awareness or reaction of panic or even self-awareness. As another explosion launches part of a metal bench at the stranger, Logan reacts. He was already in route to the individual when the second explosion forced him to leap in front of and partially into him as the jagged bench tears into Logan's body scraping and crumpling from the impact to his adamantium bones.

Stranger POV

The ricochet slows the brick enough that his skull is not damaged. And it's the partial collision that is enough to bring him back into focus. He sees another person trip and before a crumbling rock statue crushes them he teleports over to the woman and teleports them to safety. From there, he teleports over to the man that saved his life. He prepares himself for a nasty sight he may find only to find the man throwing away bloody scrap metal. Bloody tears in his clothes but unharmed.

"I saw what you did for that woman over there, nice job Hero" Logan says gruffly with a smirk on his face.

Instinctively, casually as if almost out of habit he responds, "I'm no ones hero" in the blink of an eye he's gone. Moments after Logan turns to survey the scene he hears the return of "hero" behind him.

"Hey Mister, thanks for what you did back there," handing Logan a push-to-talk communicator, he says "I owe you, if you ever need to get 'any ware' fast, just call me." A quick hand shake and "Hero" was gone.

Logan puts the communicator into his bag of holdings and retrieves his other business suit, as he enters the building to investigate. Geared up Wolverine goes on the hunt for whoever is responsible for ruining such a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Marco and his gang weren't use to being awake at this time, nor was this something they normally did. Shure, the gang had thought about it, even gone as far as to discuss strategies; but never really thought robbing a bank would happen. That was until a man with a white painted face approached them with an offer. Said his name was Punch Line, and that the Joker sent him to pass the message of what the gang was to do. Antwan wasn't having any part of being told what to do; he started talking shit back to punch line. The gang was about to join in when Antwan's head got blown off by none other than Harley Quinn. She walked in holding the gun that had destroyed Antwan's head. Marco will never forget that for as long as he lives. The gang was told to enter and rob the bank Quinn had given him a detonator and told to push the button when it beeped.

That's what he did, and when he hit the button, explosions from all over started going off. The last part of the instructions was that a group called the "comedians" would show up for most of the money, and Marco's gang could have the rest.

Like magic through the dust and smoke strode a group of muscular clown goons. One told Marco and his gang to "take the bags of money and go before he 'nocked them dead'." They did just that and were gone without hesitation. Two thugs stayed while the other five went into the offices, on the upper levels. Money was just paper, and the amount you can carry is small time. Digital account information weighed nothing yet carried millions.

The damage to downtown Gotham shown on the monitor as Dick patched into the traffic cams around the scene of the explosion. A frustrated Batgirl and Robin were told to stay in case they were needed on another emergency.

"Ok Dick, what's going on in that head of yours, you're taking this "stay in the cave" way to calm. Batgirl said.

"I've wanted to try this for a while now. Batman sends the input from his visor cam. here so he can go over the recordings later. Now that I know when and where the signal is going to be, I can tap into it and watch what he sees."

As much as Batgirl wanted to give Robin shit about his idea, even she thought this was one of the coolest thing Dick has ever done, "I'll get the popcorn" she cheered.

Logan smelled fear all around, but it was the higher concentration of it and the sounds of crying that drew him to the bank. The smell of explosives was every ware, but gun oil, and the smells from the bank meant one thing; robbery.

**Batman's POV**

In route to Gotham my computer picked up an emergency signal from the bank downtown. There was a robbery happening. Someone was trying to make a withdrawal, but they would soon be deposited into prison.

**Logan's POV **

As I crept through the hole in the bank wall I remembered something Gambit had said during training. I can't teleport like elf, and I have no mutant ability for long range attacks. But with accuracy, and my strength a rock to the head would be effective. Bricks were plentiful now so with a strong chop to the base of the neck on one robber, and a well thrown brick across the lobby into the face of the other; the lobby was cleared. Sniffing the air, I know there are more in the offices above. The patrons of the bank keep the two secure until the police arrive, as I stop the others from stealing whatever privet information is located in the files. After taking a few rounds to the chest, I left three bleeding out on the floor. The forth one panicked with the leftover explosives and blew himself and me up. I heal; he doesn't, so I win. The final punk was blown out a window where he's hanging five stories up gripping a desk wedged in the frame of the window. By now I'm healed up as is my uniform, thanks to the spell Dr. Strange put on it. As I approach the desk I sense the arrival of another and barely hear them across the room. Instinctively I dodge something whizzing through the air. It smacks into the desk, dislodging it as it and the screaming clown fall. The clown breaks the desks fall and desk breaks the clown, that's humor in my book. Reaching out with my senses the faint sound of the 'bat jet' tells me that Gotham's Batman has arrived.

**Bat cave**

The big screen comes to life as the feed from Batman's visor cam; arrives at its destination, looped through screen for the viewing of Batgirl and Robin. They watch as Batman comes off the roof, down in through a blasted out window. Robin opens an already created backdoor program accessing the wireless security cameras in the building. He knows which floor because of the view he got when Batman arrived. On a split screen part security feed the other a visor feed, Batgirl and Robin stares freeze on the one standing before Batman. Neither of them realizing that both have stopped breathing, until Robin says, "Holy Hellfire Batgirl, this is going to be epic."

**Batman POV**

As I enter into the office I see three dead bodies, destruction; and the silhouette of the butchering menace walking towards the window. He's short but solid build as one could get. His movements speak of a dangerous fighter. I throw a bolo to wrap up his feet only to see him swiftly dodge it without any indication he knew I was there. It hits the desk and there is a scream as the desk fall out of the window. Our eyes lock as we take the time of closing the distance between us, to size the other up. I've defeated bigger, stronger, faster than this; and yet something I can't shake says this is different. I've faced fear before so I enter into my mental and physical training and land the first jab to his face. He takes it and my gauntlet reverberate strangely for a moment. This time a quick, stronger punch sends a ripple through to my elbow. I'd better try pressure points he's got a hard head; nothing new to me.

**Wolverine's POV**

Batman glides across the floor studying me, looking for a weakness he can use. I know this because I'm doing the same to him. I smell a hint of fear then it's gone, he's been trained well, but I'm still the best at what I do. He's quicker than I figured and lands two blows to my head, no big thing but judging his sudden stance change he wants nothing to do with my adamantium laced skull. He blocks and dodges my testing attacks and his skill is X-men worthy, enough that I'm beginning to doubt the "only human" claims I've read. Then there a pin prick and I realize he's hit me with a tranquillizer dart. Damn you knew he had his assortment of weapons, I berate my cockiness and let my healing counteract the dart. Time to change up my technique,

**Batman's POV **

He's quick and getting faster each time, not good. He's stronger than I figured, and his blowers are starting to hurt as I block them. I take the opportunity to avoid instead of blocking and hit him with a strong dose of tranquillizer. I want this over and this threat locked away. He stagers a little and as I go in for the pressure point strike takedown, I execute it flawlessly. At the last fraction of an instance, I realize there's a problem.

**Bat cave**

Batgirl and Robin have not moved as they watch in stunned awe at the display of skill going back and forth. Both start to relax when they see the all too common dart to the gut that has brought many a fight to an abrupt end. Suddenly their eyes widen to the size of silver dollars as they hear a growl and watch as the screen is rocked in every direction. The impacts send chill down their spines.

**Wolverine's POV**

I keep the claws in but unleash a combo of attacks saved for guys like Gambit or 'One Eye' when they piss me off.

**Batman's POV**

His eyes seam to ignite as a demonic growl erupts into a roar and I'm caught in a barrage of punches and kicks that send flying me across the floor into a wall. It's pure training that puts me on my feet in a defensive stance. I don't want another round of that as I ignore the pain and the dented pieces of my armor. My breathing is labored and my heart pounds in my head. He looks untouched and rested. I set the charge in my gauntlets as high as I can; I don't believe it will be lethal. Then I unleash my combo attack to end this now.

**Wolverine's POV**

As I dodge Bat's attacks I smell an ozone electrical scent and know what he's trying. I avoid his attacks then realize I'm running out of room. When I realize I won't be able to avoid the next blow, I attack. The voltage passes into me increasing my strength as the pain sparks rage. The impact from my punch sends Batman up and away; as my claws extend shredding his armor yet missing cutting Batman as he flies away from my claws. He crashes into a television turning it on. We both stager to our feet as my healing fixes the damage to me he wavers still. A news report comes on and the anchorman speaks of Poison Ivy attacking. "You're needed there more than here; you'd better go before it's too late" I tell him. The anchorman says that Catwoman has been captured by one of Ivy's plants.

**Batman's POV **

As I try to clear my head I hear that Ivy has Selina, so I briefly look to see where it is, when I look back, he's gone. We'll meet again only next time I'll be ready. The rage masks my pain; I got to get to the other side of Gotham before it's too late.

**Bat cave**

Stunned and beside themselves the two side-kicks are dumbfounded. They turn to each other and simultaneously say to each other, 'He just Batmaned, Batman.

**Normal POV**

As Batman soared away, Logan wanted to get back to his day off. The problem was that his gut was telling him there was more to all this then mere coincidental timing. Getting to the other side of Gotham in his "bat-jet" would take time even for the Batman. There would be no possible way for Logan to get there in time… usually. But Logan had a Hero.


End file.
